tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Care and Feeding of Prisoners
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Foreas }} Overview Collect 5 Bane Nutrient Packs from the wreckage sites around the battlefield. Speak with Agent Franz and Conscript Thull and decide who to give the food to. Once you have chosen to deliver the food to an individual, report back to Medic Campbell. Objective(s) * Locate Bane Food Crates for the POW :5 1: * Speak to Agent Franz * Report back to Medic Campbell 2: * Speak to Conscript Thull * Report back to Medic Campbell Dialogue Briefing Medic Campbell: :"If you're going to help keep this prisoner alive, you're going to need to find whatever it is these Bane call food." :"I'm here to keep this prisoner alive as long as they want him alive. I don't really ask questions beyond that. Though believe me, I do have them." :"I need you to head out to the battlefield and check out the known Bane wreckage sites. Find some of their nutrient packs and bring them back here. Franz may want to have words with you when you come back. I suggest paying attention to him." 1 Speak to Agent Franz Agent Franz: :"Here's what you need to know at this point, soldier. We've got a POW in here - you may have noticed him stinking up the place. We need to keep him alive long enough to find out the Bane plans for this area. He's a bit of a scrub, but I'm pretty well certain he knows more than he's let on. :The smell of this chow will drive him nuts. Maybe I'll just hang on to it a bit and see if we can get some useful information out of him for a change." : Yes, I understand you have a job to do. Take the food. : No, I'm not ready to hand over the food just yet. Report back to Medic Campbell Medic Campbell: :"I'll make sure to get the food from Franz when it's ready for delivery to the prisoner." 2 Speak to Conscript Thull Conscript Thull: :"Human, you look ... worthy. You have the smell of Logos about you and it is that that makes you more compassionate than the others. I beg of you, treat me with respect and give me the food directly before they can drug it. I will repay your kindness." : Yes, I understand. Take the food. : No, I'm not ready to had over the food just yet. Report back to Medic Campbell Medic Campbell: :"Well, at least he has the food. I have to admit, I didn't want to have to try to feed that thing anyway." Debriefing Medic Campbell: :"I joined up to protect life, not destroy it - and I suppose this mission is just a rather extreme interpretation of that. Anyway, thanks for taking care of that for me, soldier." Walkthrough You get to choose between a chaingun and a leechgun if you feed directly the prisoner instead of the pistol and gloves.